The Life of Dottie
by Dottie1
Summary: Dottie's Life Story
1. Chapter 1

1 Chapter 1  
  
I never knew me muddah, but me fadah told me she was great. Dat was when he was still alive. Before ya get anymore confused I'll tell ya about me. Me muddah died when I was born. I then lived wit me fadah an' me bruddah, five years older den me, in our two bedroom apartment.  
  
Every day me fadah would go work at a factory an' me aunt would take care of me bruddah, Sam, an' me, Julie. Don't get da wrong idea 'bout me fadah. He really loved us an' came home as soon as he could but he got barely enough money at da factory ta support us. Me fadah would always tell me a story ev'ry night before I fell asleep. Most of da time it was a fairy tale wit a prince charmin'.  
  
Our life continued happily dis way til me aunt died of tuberculous. Me fadah had no choice but ta leave me an' Sam home by ourselves. Da was okay because Sam was 15 an' I was 10. At foist Sam an' me would sit at home but den Sam got restless an' went t' explore New York. He of course dragged me wit him. Foist we'd look in shop windows. We did dat for about a week before Sam got bored wit it.  
  
One day after looking in the usual shops, Sam ventured into a part of New York we'd never been to. It was rather run down area. We saw a building with lights on. Sam pulled me to the window. There were four or five men sitting around a table. Sam's curiosity got the best of him and he led da way into the restaurant. The bell above the door announced our arrival. The men turned around and looked surprised to see us.  
  
"Aint ya a little too young t' be in heah?" one man with brown hair and a few gold teeth asked. Sam's hand held mine tighter and I could tell he was scared.  
  
"No" he answered a bravely as he could.  
  
"Well den come sit down an' join our game" said a man with blond hair that I thought badly needed a cut and washing.  
  
Sam pulled me over to the table where we sat down. The brown hair man delt the cards. He tried to deal me some but I pushed them away. I didn't trust them. They then started their game of poker that Sam willingly participated in. I just sat next to him looking at the clock every five minutes wishing the hands would move faster.  
  
Finally the clock struck five and I nudged Sam and whispered in his ear that we'd better get home. Sam looked at the clock and thanked the men for the game. On the way home I told Sam that I didn't like those men.  
  
"I don't see why ya wouldn't like 'em. Day were nice t' me. Plus I came out a couple of dollahs ahead" Sam replied. For some reason I knew day had done dat on purpose. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Neither of us old father about the old restaurant or the game of poker. Father was already worried about us keeping our apartment and didn't need any other worries. I hoped AMA would forget about it and he'd stay away from the place. But just the opposite happened. The next day Sam dragged me along with him to play poker, much against my will. This continued for about two weeks.  
  
"Sam, ya want me t' buy ya a drink?" asked the blond man. I glared at him but he didn't say anything. The men never took notice of me. They had gotten the hint after the second day that I wasn't fond of them. Sam, of course wanting to fit it, said yes. They gave him a glass half full. I assumed it was beer. Sam took a drink. He made an awful face showing his dislike. None the less he drank the rest. He also drank a few glasses after that one was empty.  
  
On the way home Sam was a little tipsy. When I asked him if he was okay, he replied,  
  
"I'se fine" as he almost tripped. "I'se don't see why ya're so worried. Dare really nice guys."  
  
"No dare not. Don't ya see it, day got ya hooked on poker an' now day's givin' ya beer. Day just want ya're money" I tried to explain to him.  
  
"You'se don't know whats ya's talken about" he answered as he ran into a light post. "Watch where I'se going" he yelled at the post. A short guy with an unlit cigar stopped us and asked for a light.  
  
"Dar's a light post over dar" Sam said pointing at the post that he had ran into. The boy looked at him funny and says,  
  
"What's wrong wid your friend?"  
  
"He's me bruddah" I replied embarrassed.  
  
"Oh well, I'se gonna go" he said and walked off fast so we wouldn't hear him laugh.  
  
"Well he was rader rude" Sam commented.  
  
Every day after that the men would buy Sam a beer, or two. Sam drank more and  
  
started losing money. But wouldn't admit it if you asked. I went with him to the restaurant for less then two weeks before I told him I wasn't going anymore. He was too drunk to care.  
  
I'd usually go to Central Park instead. It was really nice. I'd walk around on the paths that weaved though the park. Ever once in a while I'd see a boy or two with papers. They would be yelling the headlines trying to sell their papers. If I had money I'd buy one. I could hardly read but it gave me something to do. Sometimes there would be a man playing the harmonica or other instruments that I don't know the name of. Life went on like this for two years. 


End file.
